


the hat

by quellthefire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BBQ, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daydreaming, M/M, dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire
Summary: "'Daddy,' written in clean clear letters across a pink baseball cap. The sight of Tony in that hat made Peter feel things he didn’t quite know how to name."---Peter can't help but notice Tony's new look at Steve and Bucky's 4th of July BBQ, filthy fantasy ensues
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	the hat

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be because I saw a pastel pink base cap with the word "Daddy" on it while online shopping and I couldn't get the idea out of my head

It started with the hat.

Tony showed up to Steve and Bucky's annual 4th of July cookout late as usual, with Morgan in one hand and a case of beer in the other.

He looked flushed, like he’d been rushing to get there, and Peter was surprised to see him so... uncomposed. He gave Morgan a kiss on the forehead and sent her off to go play with Clint’s kids, and then shoved the beer into Steve's hands, eager to be free of the heavy bottles.

“Bucky said this was your favorite. Frankly I can’t understand why, but I figured I shouldn’t show up empty handed,” Tony said with a cocky grin.

Steve just raised an eyebrow, laughed and called him a dick, before cracking open a beer and putting the rest in the cooler. He rolled his eyes at Tony and then headed back to check on the grill.

The party was all very mundane, everyone was settling back into their seats, chatting and drinking and waiting for the food to finish cooking. Peter could hear the kids playing off in the distance, yelps and screams that indicated an especially competitive game of tag, but all he could focus on was the hat.

The light pastel pink ball cap, simple and solid except for the single word embroidered in black. 

“Daddy”

It was ridiculous and cringey and yet Peter couldn’t take his eyes off it. He squirmed uncomfortably in his lawn chair, pulling his sunglasses down to hide his expression and suddenly grateful for his distance from the rest of the group. 

“Daddy,” written in clean clear letters across a pink baseball cap. The sight of Tony in that hat made Peter feel things he didn’t quite know how to name. 

Warm, flustered, maybe even a little wet, if he was being honest with himself.

“Daddy”

He couldn’t help but imagine warm heavy fingers stretching his mouth open, gagging him as he stroked himself. A hand on his throat, tightening in the most delicious way while another slapped his cheeks cherry red. His ass up in the air, being spanked and beaten until he was sobbing.

He didn’t want to think too hard about whatever these feelings meant.

“What the fuck man?” Clint blurted out, interrupting Peter’s less than wholesome fantasy. “What’s up with the hat, Tony?”

Tony grinned and shrugged, a little embarrassed but clearly still enjoying the attention. “It was a birthday gift from Pep last year, right after Us Weekly named me the hottest DILF of the year. She kept giving me crap about it and just had to take it the extra step. I was gonna toss it out, but Morgan loved it, says the pink is pretty with my eyes, so I kinda got stuck with it. She begged me to wear it today. I’m honestly kind of worried for the day she realizes what it actually means,” he finished with a laugh.

Clint cracked up, and Peter watched the two men as they traded stories of fatherhood and how hard it was to watch their babies grow up.

It was sweet, genuine. 

And Peter felt absolutely disgusting for his inability to keep his mind from wandering back to that hat, and the things it implied.

He wanted to know what it felt like to be filled with Tony’s cock, to be laid out and unable to do anything but take the older man. To feel his cum spurting deep into him, slipping out and dripping down the entrance of his hole. He wanted Tony to tease him until he screamed and wept and begged to come.

He wanted to cry out the word “Daddy,” over and over, choking on his tears and desperate for whatever this man would give him.

He wanted Tony to be his Daddy, he realised. To love him and fuck him and spoil him with his cock. 

Peter felt sick with shame as he realized just how slick and hard he was, and he was helpless to do anything but watch intently as Tony chatted with the other party goers, asking Nat about her martial arts studio, and Bruce about his paintings. 

He was nervous for the point at which Tony would circle over to him, eager to ask about his summer classes and his recent road trip with Ned. He just hoped that he would get his cock under control by then.

It started with the hat, and Peter was anxious to see where this led.

But at least he’d have new material to get off to, the mental image of Tony, sweaty and greased up from working in his shop had done him well over the years, and this was an exciting new addition to the mix. 

“Daddy.”

He could get used to saying that.


End file.
